Life as a Grinded One
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Sequel to Grinded Live - the aftermath of the rather disasterous interview on Merri-ee's hit show, the PC is ready to taken on anything and everything from cheating BF's, to feuding BFF's. Dedicated to Maria-Claire4ever, who's been an amazing reader! R&R!


**A/N: Hey everyone! After a mass amount of reviews begging for a sequel for 'Grinded…Live' and a successful story, I've decided to continue the drama ;P So here's what happened to our beloved PC after being the Daily Grind and being questioned by fans, haters, and others! This is dedicated to Maria-Claire4ever, who's been a fabulous reader, and all our amazing forum members who's always keepin' it real ;p**

**The Slice of Heaven, Back Booth**

**Westchester**

**July 24****th****, 2008**

**2:13PM**

Claire blew into her French Vanilla Coffee, and watched the steam seep out the sip compartment. She regretted not getting something cold, like an Iced Cappuccino or something, as the heat from the air outside drained into the Slice of Heaven.

"I still can't believe Mrs. Gregory grounded Kristen for _six_ months!" Alicia exclaimed, running her fingers down her sleek hair.

"It's so unfair," Dylan added.

After a couple days of lying low in the excitement of being 'Grinded', the PC finally came out of their holes, and were at the Slice of Heaven, waiting for the boys to meet them after their soccer.

"I talked to her yesterday when she snuck on a pay phone for three minutes," Massie added, tracing swirls on the on the table. "She was devastated. She is not aloud to see any friends, go on the computer, watch TV, go on the phone, or read any books besides educational ones." Massie wrinkled her nose, saying educational, as her Mom would say Phat.

"She was even more upset that her parents made her give up soccer. She's been crying for about two nights straight." Claire added.

The girls 'tsk'd' at the seemingly unjustified punishment. Suddenly, a blast of heat blasted into the restaurant, and a group of Briarwood boys made their way to the PC's table.

"Block," Derrington exclaimed, leading the boys, as they pulled a table next to theirs and sat around them. "We won!"

"Congrats," Massie smiled. Not that she cared about the game, but it was crucial for Briarwood to win. It would be horrible for her reputation to be dating the captain of a losing team.

Josh peeked out of the crowd, and after ordering a cheese pizza, made his way next to Alicia.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "How are you,"

"Good. Great, awesome," Alicia giggled, as the PC rolled their eyes.

Claire gave a quick glance, but didn't see Cam in the crowd. She was pissed. Partly because of what he did, and then not even trying to get her back. Guys were messed up.

"So," Dylan said. "What's going on?"

"The boys did awesome," a soft voice, sweet voice said. Massie gave a shocked glance, as first the blonde hair, then the blue eyes, then the rather fake nose blossomed out from the crowd.

Olivia Ryan tilted her head slightly, then smiled, thinking the PC speechlessness was because they were so glad to be here.

"Um," Claire raised her eyebrow.

The boys, completely oblivious to the reaction, kept on grinning, eating, and chatting.

"Olivia," Massie said sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Derrick smiled, grabbing an olive off of Massie's salad. "Olivia's parents are visiting her brother in Europe this Summer, they're leaving tomorrow. Because our parents are really good friends, she's crashing at our house for the month."

"What?" Massie shrieked.

Derrick raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Um, yeah?"

"Nothing," Massie shook her head in embarrassment. Alpha's never lost their cool in public…except for in SOS situations! She shot Alicia a look, as if it were her fault.

She shrugged helplessly.

"I'm so excited," Olivia batter her eyes towards Derrick.

Massie couldn't breathe. She needed oxygen…now!

"By the way, good job on The Daily Grind," Olivia smiled.

The girls grimaced.

"Thanks," Dylan muttered. Dylan felt obliged to constantly remind the girls that her mother, as well as The Daily Grind, were still awesome. It wasn't like the show or host had anything to do with it!

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Massie trailed off, watching Olivia throw sickening looks towards her Derrington.

"I'll come with you," Claire jumped up.

Alicia shot Claire a look of jealousy as the two girls went to the bathroom.

"Eh ma Gawd!" They cried in unison once they were in front of the mirrors.

"I can't believe this!" Massie cried, pulling out an Advil from her purse.

"Impossible," Claire shook her head.

"The nerve-"

"So inconsiderate,"

"Disgusting!"

"Sickening, even,"

"I can't believe he's allowing himself to…argh!"

They looked at each other. Massie gave a small smile. "I didn't expect you to share the feelings so passionately."

"Me either," Claire smiled, then gave a startled look. "Wait, what?"

"What are you talking about?" Massie frowned.

"Cam not showing up and apologizing!" Claire exclaimed.

Massie did a double take. "I'm talking about Derrick and Olivia!"

They both blinked in confusion, and then groaned.

"Double hit," Massie sighed.

"Well, I highly doubt Derrington would ever…do…anything with Duh-livia. I mean seriously. OCD alpha vs. OCD ditz? You have nothing to worry about."

Massie sighed. "I guess. But still. They'll spend each and every evening together, have all these insiders…I wonder what room she'll be sleeping in!" Massie widened her eyes until they were caramel orbs.

"Relax," Claire shook her head. "The Harrington's have a mansion, I'm pretty sure Olivia has the option to sleep on any of the four floors they have, not including the basement."

Massie bit her lip. She couldn't believe it! Would anything happen? It was just so…unfair. _She_ was Derrick's girlfriend, nawt Olivia! So she should be the one who get's every opportunity to flirt with him.

Claire shot her a sympathetic look, and Massie knew Claire deserved one too…but she was too upset to care.

"Look on the bright side," Claire suggested, "at least Derrick will see Olivia at her worst too."

Massie raised her eyebrow. "How so?"

"To quote Alicia when they were in a fight; have you seen how she looks when she sleeps?"

**A/N: OK, I know it's been ages since I've posted, I've been absorbed in TONS of h/w and dance, vocals, activities, etc…but I'll TRY to be punctual with your WEEKLY updates, deal? R&R, please! Also, I'm desperate for ideas!**


End file.
